Plastic squeeze bottles for dispensing cleaners are known which have a gooseneck appearance and are adapted to be held when inverted such that the nozzle will direct fluid upwardly as under the rim of a toilet bowl. One problem with such gooseneck bottles is that the filling neck of the bottle is disposed at an angle to the vertical when the bottle is standing on its base. This has been appreciated by the inventors of the present application to present problems during filling operations since many assembly lines for automated filling require the filling neck to be disposed vertically.
Known squeeze bottles for dispensing cleaners when inverted suffer the disadvantage that typically the nozzle at which fluid is to be directed is fixed relative to the reminder of the contain and that manual dexterity of a user is required to permit dispensing in a variety of directions.